


Baby, Let's Fly

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin acquires an unexpected pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on June 25 of 2011

Changmin makes his way quietly through the dirty and dust covered passageways. The building is old, derelict and widely regarded as abandoned, pale daylight shining through the wooden planks boarding the windows. As he moves deeper into the building, the rooms become cleaner, almost extravagant with thick velvet curtains and plush rugs. Changmin supposes the vampires he’s been tracking keep to these rooms and such decadence is usually indicative of old and powerful clans. His steps lighten across the floors as he makes his way towards a form lying on a large bed, not wanting to alert them of his presence until that moment before he fires his gun loaded with silver. The cloaking charms he has invoked leave him barely detectable to vampire senses unless he steps directly within eyesight and he’d like to use it to his best advantage.

He raises his gun level with the form on the bed when the man arches up, writhing on the sheets in a sticky, sweaty mess. There’s an expanse of tan skin, the man wearing thin, cotton sleep pants and when his face turns toward Changmin he can tell the man is feverish, his pupils blown wide. The man’s eyes rove over Changmin’s body and then roll back into his head as he writhes on the bed, back arching and limbs twisting in pain. Changmin takes in the heated skin and recognises the symptoms as the turn. This man is in the infancy of vampirism and he wonders why the clan has left one of their own alone in such a weak state.

Changmin hears movement in distant rooms and takes a final glance at the handsome young vampire before he decides to settle matters with the more pressing dangers. Firing off at a practically harmless and incapacitated vampire is only going to send the others running in, ruining the element of surprise. It’s almost too easy to eliminate the first few he runs across, quietly pulling the stake from his jacket and taking them out one by one. When he pushes open a door with his boot to find five vampires, it becomes a little trickier. He swiftly decapitates two before one has latched onto his back, trying to pull his tall frame down. He draws and fires, hitting his mark as another vampire falls to the ground and backs against a wall, slamming the man on his back with force into the wall until he’s free. Changmin turns and shoots the man now on the floor as two more vampires run into the room.

He makes quick work to discard his empty gun for the loaded pistol in his belt, firing three rounds into the man closest. His skin catches in the trigger mechanism, briefly pinching before warm blood trickles into his palm, making his grip slick and he hisses. He dodges an attack from a thin woman, grabbing her by the hair and running his blade straight under her chin, severing the spinal cord as her body falls away beneath her, crumpling lifelessly. The remaining vampire lunges at him, eyes burning with fury and Changmin rolls to retrieve the pistol, firing it shakily with his left hand, hitting the man in the shoulder and eventually the heart.

Changmin makes quick work of decapitating the rest of the bodies before dousing the room with a generous amount of gasoline and setting it aflame. He quickly checks all the other rooms as he hears windows combusting behind him but finds no other survivors. It’s suspicious to find such a small clan but Changmin has no time to ponder over it. Flames lick at his boots as he makes a split decision to double back, entering the room with the newly turned vampire. The man is still on the bed, undoubtedly too weak and wracked with pain to notice anything around him, toned chest heaving as sweat pools at his neck. Changmin turns the man’s face towards him by the chin and there is a brief moment of lucidity clearing the vampire’s eyes before his tongue peeks out and begins to suckle Changmin’s bloodied hand contentedly. 

‘You’re practically a baby,’ Changmin snipes as the man licks his hand clean, writhing temporarily paused to concentrate on the task.

Changmin raises his gun, hand still gripping the vampire’s chin when their eyes meet- the vampire’s gaze full of lust tinged innocence and Changmin can’t bring himself to shoot. There’s the sound of more windows blowing out, glass shattering loudly and Changmin cannot for the life of him justify why he decides to sling the feverish vampire over his shoulder and make his escape from the burning building.

The man is growing heavier by the second as Changmin busies himself with the locks on his front door. Warm hands grip at his shirt, skimming over his lower back before he throws the vampire down on the couch. The man bounces up but barely raises his eyelids, falling back on the cushions and into slumber. Changmin brushes away locks on the vampire’s forehead, pausing to gauge the creature’s temperature. It’s still burning like lava under his skin and he pulls his hand away, goose bumps running over his arms before he shrugs off his jacket as he walks into the bedroom. He considers tying his guest down but comforts himself with the fact that few are strong enough to survive the turn and if the man even wakes up again Changmin can easily overpower him. He undresses and pulls the covers back, sliding between the cool sheets and letting exhaustion sweep over him.

He wakes suddenly, a heavy weight on his lower body and regrets his decision to leave the vampire unbound. Blunt teeth scrape over his collarbone and he almost laughs at how pathetic the fledgling vampire is. The man bites at his skin, teeth still underdeveloped and instincts poor as he nips too far from any vital arteries. Changmin tolerates it for all of five seconds before he rolls them over, quickly cuffing the vampire’s hands to the radiator near the bed with the steel restraints he always seems to have handy. He pulls a knife from behind his pillow when the man shifts as far as he can onto the mattress, arms stretched taut and using his legs to try and pull Changmin closer. 

Changmin presses it against the flesh of his neck, ‘Stay still,’ he orders.

The vampire doesn’t, lust clouding his eyes as he tries to frot against Changmin, his thigh hooks over Changmin’s waist, oblivious to the blade at his throat. Changmin feels himself growing hard at the persistent rutting against his crotch and tries to quell his arousal. He knows vampires to be deeply hedonistic creatures, focused on pleasures of the body and the man is deeply lost in the overwhelming feverous urges. He’s sure it’s all part of the fun for vampires to select attractive prey, turn them and then reap the benefits as their subjects beg and writhe for them. Changmin takes a little mercy on the fledgling, deep down he knows that there’s little to calm the fever other than blood and sex and whilst he’s not willing to give one, he can provide a little of the other. He withdraws the knife, swiping over the tip of his finger before offering it to the man.

The vampire clamps down on the digit, his teeth gradually sharpening. The suction and image send heat straight to Changmin’s groin but it really is just like placating a small child. The man’s eyes slip closed, satisfied by the few drops of blood flowing over his tongue and he’s asleep in a matter of seconds, still lightly suckling on Changmin’s finger. Changmin mentally berates himself as he wipes his hand dry on the sheets. It won’t be long before the vampire is stronger than him, they’re not exactly pet material either and he’s almost frightened by the way his hands don’t seem to respond to his brain’s instinct to reach for his gun and shoot the sleeping man. In his experience, vampires are blood thirsty, reckless, violent and soulless but he could have sworn for a moment he saw the fledgling’s eyes clear and glimpsed shame and fear there. He rolls over, still clutching the well-worn handle of his knife, trying to ignore his erection and fall asleep.

Looking after the vampire proves to be more trouble than Changmin originally anticipated. When free from his bindings, the man constantly attempts to attack Changmin. There’s no real menace there, no desire to kill- yet, Changmin thinks- just the primal urge to feed, to satisfy. Changmin’s growing tired of having a fully-grown male jump on his back, dull teeth nipping at his shoulders to no avail. He’s left with numerous marks on his body, all looking suspiciously like love bites and a smaller wallet thanks to the vampire’s taste for raw steak. Changmin’s only ever really read about the varying stages of the turn, normally preferring to annihilate anyone even suspected of being a potential bloodsucker but it’s extremely interesting to watch the fledgling develop. He’s taken to referring to the vampire as baby in his head due to the man’s inability to focus on anything other than immediate gratification and incapacity to communicate his desires in ways other than whining and launching himself at Changmin.

When Changmin’s tackled for the eighth time into the floor that week after returning home and removing the locks and protective charms from the door he feels his patience snapping. He’s reaching for his gun when the vampire lets out an incredibly loud whimper of pain from his position on top of him. He panics for a moment and considers the man hasn’t survived the worst of the turn when he feels the creature’s hard length pressing against him. He rolls his eyes, pushing the other to the floor and standing up to close the door. He’s considered just letting the vampire run free, no longer his responsibility but he knows despite appearances, soon the man will be far more dangerous than he seems. He locks the door, murmuring a few blessings, hands pressed against the wood as the seal goes back up, cloaking their location from anything or anyone that may hold a grudge and come looking for him. 

He kneels, admiring the handsome face close up. The vampire is panting, chest heaving with physical exertion and Changmin can’t help but reach out, his hand tracing the sharp jaw line. He’s surprised to see tears rolling down the man’s face.

‘What’s wrong, baby?’ He murmurs, swiping his thumbs over smooth cheeks.

The vampire meets his gaze for a moment and it’s fuelled with raw emotion. For a brief instant Changmin thinks he sees the intelligent, strong human the man used to be trapped beneath the surface but then it’s gone and his arms are full of the lean body he’s beginning to become far too familiar with, flattening him to the ground and frotting against him. The vampire seems to be insatiable with lust and Changmin curses briefly that the baby can’t seem to learn to just masturbate and leave him alone. Lips press against his chest and he snaps back to reality, glancing down to see the man looking up on him, his kiss still pressed against the exposed skin peering through his shirt. Changmin wonders why the vampire places a kiss on his skin, seemingly almost hesitating when suddenly sharp fangs pierce into the flesh above his heart. They withdraw almost immediately and the fledgling’s tongue slips out to lap at the blood bubbling out of the shallow wound, Changmin realising the kiss was the vampire’s way of showing his appreciation and seeking permission to take his fill. It brings to mind options Changmin’s never considered before, of vampires being considerate creatures capable of control but he’s quickly hit with the comprehension that the baby is growing faster, sharper and more dangerous with each passing day.

The wound closes quickly, the vampire’s saliva aiding the healing process of the open flesh. The wet tongue continues to lick though, his path expanding and Changmin decides it’s time to push the fledgling away. He’s taken more than Changmin’s truly comfortable with and he was beginning to notice how tight his pants were becoming. Changmin stands and moves to the kitchen, pulling out two steaks and throwing them both in a frying pan. He barely lets one touch the heat before he throws it to the vampire he knows is lurking around the corner, probably preparing another sneak attack. The creature catches it deftly; sinking his teeth into the slightly warmed raw meat, blood smearing over his chin as he wrestles with the gristle like an overgrown puppy. Changmin’s not sure if it’s sick he finds the act slightly endearing.

A week passes and Changmin has to restrain the baby more often. The vampire’s become more adept with his attempts at seduction, almost tearing Changmin’s pants off with his sharp nails. Whilst it seems Changmin can settle the fledgling’s cravings for blood and flesh, nothing seems to quell the desire for sex and physical contact. He binds the vampire in the bathroom at night only to be kept awake by the constant whimper, not at ease without Changmin’s warm body at least resting beside his own tightly bound one. Increasingly the man tears through his shackles, almost leaking gas into the apartment when Changmin leaves him chained to the plumbing in the basement. Changmin’s been reading up everything he was sure he already knew about vampires, even books penned by the creatures himself but nothing gives him any hint of how to handle the fledgling. 

Changmin knows he’s not as heartless as he’d like to think. Push comes to shove, Changmin could kill the baby but as long as it remains considerably docile if ridiculously annoying at times, he can’t bring himself to do it. He does however know someone who will.

Junsu arrives a few days after Changmin sends him a message requesting his help. He’s nervous about showing the baby to his friend, Junsu’s always been the most righteous demon hunter he knows, dutifully following the path of God. He knows Junsu won’t approve of what he’s done, Changmin can’t justify his actions either but he’s not sure he won’t regret disposing of the vampire who has been his sole companion the past few weeks. They make their descent to the basement, Changmin refusing to enlighten Junsu about the situation, choosing instead to slide back the heavy deadbolt and let the door swing open. They both step into the dark room and Changmin immediately makes out Yunho’s shape, crouching amongst the shredded bedding he’d been given and deemed fit to destroy with his newly strengthened nails.

Junsu gasps beside him, reaching for the cross around his neck and then quickly drawing his gun. He has barely time to raise it however, when the vampire’s eyes flash red and he dashes forward before being yanked back violently by the chains hooked to his wrists and neck. Changmin pushes the barrel of the gun aside, not wanting Junsu to fire and the fledgling makes another run for it, this time snapping the chains, bouncing off the balls of his feet before tackling Junsu straight in the chest. They go down in a tumbled mess and Changmin is prepared to fire when he realises that the vampire is not really attacking but rather rubbing himself against Junsu’s squirming form. Slightly surprised, Changmin pulls the baby off Junsu and the vampire chooses to wrap himself around his leg instead, hands coming up to claw at his thigh.

Junsu scrambles to his feet, cursing loudly and aiming his gun, ‘What the fuck is going on, Changmin?’

He looks furious and Changmin can’t blame him, he sinks his hand into the baby’s soft locks whilst he tries to think of an adequate explanation.

‘This is baby,’ Changmin pets at the vampire’s head. ‘I found him in a nest- he was just turning. For some reason, I couldn’t kill him.’

‘I’m sure I’ve got some methods that would work,’ Junsu scowls furiously as Changmin gasps when the vampire sinks fangs into his thigh, missing the main artery, as he always seems to.

‘I don’t mean it like that,’ Changmin says, watching contemplatively as the fledgling traces the drops running down his leg like it’s an amusing game of cat and mouse, occasionally sucking at the wet material of his pants. ‘I mean I didn’t want to.’

Junsu looks disgusted at the vampire’s actions, hand still tightly wrapped around the gun. He’s known Changmin long enough to see that something is drastically different in his friend. The anti-social, demon-hating boy he knew is letting this creature live with him- live off him. 

‘He’s got you under his gaze,’ Junsu accuses, ready to shoot the man controlling his friend’s mind.

‘No, he doesn’t,’ Changmin snaps, ‘He’s just a baby, he doesn’t even know how to.’

‘Changmin, this is disgusting. It can’t be your pet, it will rip your throat out given half the chance,’ Junsu holds his barrel mere inches from the man gazing up at him innocently.

‘He’s had plenty of chances,’ Changmin reasons, ‘Baby wouldn’t do that, it’s like he only ever takes a tiny amount anyway. I called you because he seems more focused on sex than blood anyway.’

‘Oh well, maybe you should have the talk with it, Changmin,’ Junsu says scathingly, ‘It’ll be a nice precursor to your bloody dismemberment.’ 

‘Will you help me or not?’ Changmin asks bluntly, watching the baby curl between their feet.

‘I’m not going to sleep with it!’ Junsu admonishes loudly, startling the vampire.

‘I’m not asking you to!’ Changmin yells, ‘I need help to reinforce the chains, you know more charms than I do!’

Junsu seems to cool off slightly, still glancing warily at the fledgling. ‘Fine. It’s your funeral.’

To Changmin’s relief, the baby is a lot more malleable and docile as they manoeuvre him back to the shackles on the back wall. He flinches slightly at the sound of the chains rattling but he doesn’t resist, holding still even when Junsu grabs roughly at the metal band around his neck. Changmin thinks he looks scared but very trusting when they meet eyes and he turns to whispers chants over the steel cuffs. He turns sharply when he hears a gurgling sound, thinking Junsu might be strangling the vampire when he realises Junsu is frozen in shock a good foot from touching the man.

‘What did you say?’ Junsu leans in an inch closer, eyes impossibly wide.

The fledgling gurgles again, throat croaking as he stammers out, ‘Y-Yunho.’

‘What?’ Changmin and Junsu both lean in even closer, eyes trained on the vampire’s full lips.

‘Not It,’ He croaks, ‘Yunho.’

The intelligence slips, lucidity disappearing as the vampire returns to running his nails over the blanket, admiring the holes he makes and Changmin and Junsu stand there dumbfounded as comprehension settles in.

‘He has a name,’ Changmin says, voice full of awe, ‘and he remembers it.’

‘He can talk,’ Junsu adds, his tone wondrous.

‘Idiot, we knew vampires can talk,’ Changmin scolds, lifting the chains and starting his seals and charms over again.

Yunho had a mind somewhere beneath all the blood lust and memories of a human life. It felt like more information than Changmin had ever found in any of his books and it seemed Junsu thought the same.

As the weeks pass, Yunho becomes stronger but remains stuck in a childish vampire state. Junsu remains highly sceptical of any developments to the vampire’s psyche but he does help Changmin move to an abandoned warehouse, sedating the fledgling to the best of his ability as they shift deeper underground, beneath the small building. The walls are of the securest metal and concrete, the doors reinforced, the rooms all too bunker-like but it pleases Changmin greatly, reassured that Yunho would have to make plenty of noise breaking his way through the many doors and barriers. They work together, deep in the bowels of the bleak building, raising the usual protective spells. Changmin collars Yunho with a charm-toughened collar, securing it a long chain in the furthest room. He knows the vampire can snap through it easily enough but it’s more of a test to see if the creature wants to.

Changmin makes continuous attempts at communicating with Yunho, however the vampire is still far too preoccupied with instant gratification, latching onto Changmin as soon as he’s within reach, alternating between animalistic rutting and biting, sometimes both. It seems to be a precarious balance of feeding Yunho exactly the right amount- too little sending the vampire stir crazy and insatiable and too much overly satisfying, the baby lulled into a deep sleep. The vampire always grows hard when he bathes him, running a damp cloth over Yunho’s tan skin and trying not to let the touch linger. He considers just giving the creature what it wants, knows a part of him wants the toned thighs wrapped around him, longs for Yunho’s sharp nails clawing into his back as he fucks the vampire hard and fast. Changmin knows giving in to such urges would lead to a plethora of issues, a downward spiral of no return, so he resists, quelling his desires by brutally slaying every demon he comes across. 

He’s gone for days sometimes, in the thrill of the hunt and his mind barely has time to focus on anything other than his imminent victory. When he returns it’s always worse; Yunho having trashed his way through his bedroom door, even managing to break a barrier or two and the vampire is always near desperate, violent and destructive with hunger and lust. It becomes a vicious cycle as Changmin, in his effort to dissolve his desire for Yunho, merely increases the creature’s advances tenfold. 

He’s been chasing a vampire for a week solid before he finally returns home, pain spiking up his leg from where the demon had attacked him before it’s demise. Changmin grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and downs it, leaning heavily against the wall when he hears loud scraping noises. Making his way through the first barricade, the hunter draws his pistol. The vampire is clearly agitated and Changmin’s taking no chances- he doesn't have enough blood to give tonight and any meat stored in the warehouse has gone rancid by now. There’s a sharp clang of metal from the passageway to his left and he turns slowly, quieting his steps as he pushes the bunker door that’s swinging off its hinges outwards. Changmin barely makes it two steps into the room before he’s tackled to the ground, claws digging into his chest and his gun scattering across the room. Yunho’s eyes glow, pupils blown and irises reddened as he stares down at Changmin. The hunter feels guilty for reducing the vampire to this state and then gasps as the creature straddling him rocks his hips, firm ass brushing against his crotch. The nails embedded in his chest withdraw only to tear his shirt off, the vampire’s mouth lowering to bite over a pectoral. Changmin shoves Yunho off before he can sink fangs in, he’s too weak himself for this and he drags himself into a sitting position, propping himself up against the wall for support. The baby crawls towards him and Changmin worries he’s not going to be able to defend himself from an attack when the mask seems to slip.

‘Please,’ Yunho pants, his eyes desperate, panicked and maybe a little embarrassed. ‘Need…Changmin.’

Changmin’s more than surprised by the development, even more shocked at how much he loves hear his name breathed out by the vampire that he doesn’t move when Yunho rips at the cloth of his pants, shredding them from his hips until he’s exposed. The fledgling descends, licking at the wound on his thighs, sucking gently at the torn flesh and swiping his tongue over and over until the gash begins to mend, new skin, shiny and pink, forming where the large cut was. Then suddenly the tongue laves at his cock, the head slipping past Yunho’s plump lips, his mouth warm with what Changmin can only assess to be his own blood. A quick glance proves to be both potent and disappointing; the intelligence had gone from the vampire’s eyes but the sight of his thick shaft stretching the baby’s pretty mouth open has him crying out, head banging against the wall. The vampire’s suction is incredible and it takes all of his restraint not to come right then. In the back of his mind he knows he should push the fledgling off but then Yunho’s tongue slides under the crown and he rests his hand in the vampire’s soft hair, closing his eyes. It’s not long before he’s thrusting up, holding Yunho’s head in the perfect position through the grip in his locks. He’s thankful the vampire no longer needs to really breathe as he presses impossibly deeper, Yunho’s lips against his pelvis. It only takes a few harsh sucks and teeth brushing against the underside of his cock before he’s coming, letting out a groan as he releases into the vampire’s mouth.

Yunho drinks him down before cleaning him up diligently, licking his skin thoroughly. Through his satiated haze Changmin realises he should return the favour, leaning forward to slip his hand inside Yunho’s pants. He barely wraps his hand around the vampire’s erection when the creature is coming, slumping forward on top of Changmin, seemingly unconscious. As he feels exhaustion weighing down his bones, Changmin considers the remorse he’ll feel later before pushing it aside in favour of sleep.

The following weeks pass a little more smoothly. Changmin’s embarrassment slightly eased by the docility the vampire now shows. He still jumps at Changmin but often because his body temperature has sunk too low in the dank confinements of the warehouse. It frightens Changmin a little, Yunho is cold like the dead and it’s the first time he’s really acknowledged that the vampire is no longer a living, breathing human. A fact that is further solidified when Changmin discovers Yunho hunting rats in the bowels of the underground bunkers. 

Junsu provides him with several books acquired through shady dealings that a highly principled Junsu isn't prone to making. They offer little new insight and Changmin considers abducting a developed vampire merely to satisfy his constant questions. Such an act would most certainly result in death however, Changmin knows the enforced restraints cannot withhold Yunho any longer- for the most part it seems that the vampire merely allows himself to be bound, casually breaking free whenever it suits him. It worries him to no end how often he wakes to find the vampire in his bed, remnants of shackles on his wrists and neck, body frozen even as he ruts against him.

The calm lasts barely a few more days after Changmin first discovers the concrete of Yunho’s room torn away, a deterioration the hunter knows is the work of sharp nails and inhuman strength. Steadily, Yunho’s condition seems to become worse. Suddenly prone to anger and then insatiable passion, jumping into Changmin’s arms only to withdraw, hissing in pain. The vampire collapses often, falling to his side as though imbalanced and curling in upon himself. It frightens the hunter immensely to see sharp pain clearing the vampire’s eyes, finally traces of the human’s intelligence appearing.

‘Please,’ Yunho whimpers from the cold floor, his lip bloody and bitten through, nails carving dents in the cement.

‘What is it, baby?’ Changmin worries, placing a soothing hand on the vampire’s shoulder, only to pull away quickly when Yunho flinches in pain.

‘Enough, please,’ Yunho begs, his body spasms before he loses consciousness.

Changmin doesn’t understand what the vampire is pleading for. It panics him to think of the fledging wanting a merciful death. It frightens him more to realise he might not be able to bring himself to do it. Changmin can do little else but run out of the warehouse, tracking Junsu to a seedy bar demons frequently haunted and dragging him back home, begging the shorter hunter to help ease Yunho’s suffering.

Upon returning they find the vampire still on the floor but bleeding profusely, claw marks over his shoulders and arms. The blood is cold when Changmin kneels in a puddle beside Yunho, pulling the vampire into an upright position. The baby stirs, recognition sparking in the man’s eyes before Changmin’s being pinned down on the floor. The weight of the vampire on his chest is all too brief, a gunshot ringing out loudly, echoing through the bunker and stifling all Changmin’s senses. 

He rises in shock to see Yunho’s side blasted open, sharp fragments embedded in the exposed and bloody flesh and he turns to see Junsu with his smoking gun still raised. More concerning is that Yunho has yet to move, to even let out a groan of his survival.

‘Junsu, what the fuck are you doing?!’ Changmin tries to ignore the way his voice snaps when he yells, concentrating on rolling Yunho onto his back.

‘He was attacking you,’ Junsu defends, ‘he was,’ the hunter sounds a little less confident, the last part coming out in a whisper. 

‘He’s always done that!’ Changmin is close to crying, fear and desperation setting in, ‘He always says hello like that.’

Junsu kneels, tossing his gun aside and inspecting the vampire’s body, ‘It was only rock salt, he might be okay.’ Junsu looks ashen white, ‘It wasn’t silver, Changmin, I promise.’

Changmin is pulling clumps of the hardened salt from Yunho’s flesh, the ruptured skin showing no sign of healing like it normally would. He panics further, drawing a blade from his boot and slicing his palm open, pressing the wound against the vampire’s slackened mouth.

‘He’s not waking up,’ Changmin’s tone is desperate, ‘why isn’t he drinking?’

‘Demons don’t die easily,’ Junsu points out but both the hunters restrain from acknowledging that Yunho is clearly underdeveloped and sickly already.

‘Junsu, he won’t swallow, why won’t he heal?’ Changmin rocks back and forth, his bloody palm smearing crimson over Yunho’s cheek. Junsu thinks the strong hunter looks like a grieving lover.

‘I’ll clean the wound,’ Junsu moves closer, hands reaching for the vampire when Changmin pushes him away, leaving a bloodied handprint on Junsu’s chest.

‘Just leave,’ Changmin says quietly, cradling Yunho in his arms, clenching his fist to allow fat drops to drip into the vampire’s mouth.

Changmin doesn’t know how many hours have passed but Yunho still makes no improvement. It’s abnormally quiet and he realises absently that Junsu really did leave. He ponders briefly about how ridiculous it is to be looking for signs of life in a creature with all the traits of the dead. His own wound has congealed, Yunho’s side raw and pink, darker in places where the blood has turned. Changmin is so preoccupied with just holding the vampire; it’s the calmest he’s ever seen Yunho, smoothing the man’s hair down, that he doesn’t notice shadows creeping into the room until they speak.

‘I think it’s best you don’t cuddle your victims, human,’ A low voice says, strangely without an echo in the sparse room.

Changmin startles, quickly glancing around to take in half a dozen men in the room.

‘You have stolen one of our own,’ The man continues. ‘It will be a merciful death if you relinquish him peacefully. He is not meant for your kind.’ The vampire looks distastefully at the shredded bedding and chains in the corner of the room.

Another figure steps forward, this vampire slighter but clearly enraged, ‘How dare you take him? You have tortured our littlest one!’ 

The vampire is about to attack Changmin when the first demon places a firm hand on the slender man’s shoulder. Changmin almost snorts at the idea of someone bigger than the vampire himself being called ‘littlest one’ but he does not understand the ways of the vampire families and the last months have made it clear Yunho very much has the mentality of a small child.

‘You killed a lot of our clan,’ The soft voice of the first vampire rationalises, ‘We are understandably upset, though Yoochun, like many of us, is more offended by your abduction of our newest childe.’

Cold hands dig at his arms until he is lifted forcibly from the ground and thrown on the floor some meters away. He’s almost too shocked to defend himself, he’s been outnumbered before but his body is numb to his commands and he wonders if he’s been put under a demon’s spell.

‘How did you find us?’ He croaks out.

‘We are connected. I suppose a human couldn’t fathom the level of connection and shared awareness experienced by our clans, but deep at the root of Yunho’s being is a little of each of our blood,’ The vampire gestures at the other figures in the room. ‘We feel his pain and no charms could disguise this mistreatment from us.’

The vampire named Yoochun is letting his own blood fall into the open wound of Yunho’s side and Changmin gasps when the skin begins to mend. ‘I didn’t hurt him, he’s a baby, I couldn’t…’ Changmin cannot tear his eyes away from Yunho’s raw, pink skin where the gaping flesh once was.

‘You tortured him,’ Yoochun glares accusingly at Changmin. ‘Can I tear him apart now, Jaejoong?’ He asks the other vampire.

‘I don’t see why not,’ Jaejoong sounds amused.

Changmin backs against the wall as Yoochun advances, he’s without his weapons, magic and exhausted from the emotional turmoil. ‘I didn’t hurt him, I never hurt him. That shot was an accident.’

‘You deprived Yunho of proper nourishment, we have requirements pathetic humans cannot satisfy,’ Yoochun spits out scathingly.

The vampire has an iron grip on Changmin’s neck in seconds, nails piercing into the skin as he struggles futilely against Yoochun. There’s pure hatred in the vampire’s eyes and the judgment burns deep into Changmin until he’s unsure of his own innocence. Yoochun’s expression flickers briefly to confusion and just as Changmin’s about to lose consciousness, the vampire glances down, eyes widening in shock and releasing the hunter who drops to the floor. It’s there on the cold cement Changmin notices Yunho, the fledgling weakly tugging at the material of the vampire’s shirt. 

‘You’re okay,’ Changmin croaks out, voice raspy and Yunho beams, flinging himself onto the hunter’s lap.

Changmin squeezes his arms around Yunho as tight as he can, despite his protesting muscles. The vampire feels warm in his hold, nuzzling into Changmin’s neck and the hunter can feel his warm tongue trailing over his favourite spot. The other vampires in the room seem stunned by the procession of events, their baby like an affectionate pet in its owner’s arms. Changmin lets out a muted gasp when Yunho sinks fangs shallowly into his shoulder, lapping at the blood and playing with the drops, pushing them up the side of Changmin’s neck with his tongue. Changmin remains fairly passive, exhausted but thrilled to have Yunho alive and well, wrapping arms around the fledgling’s waist.

‘It seems our puppy, has a pet of his own,’ Jaejoong muses, ‘but it won’t do. You have risked too much taking him away from us, you are not strong enough or suitable to complete the bond.’

Jaejoong steps forward and traces his fingertips over Yunho’s bare back. Yunho shudders and whimpers in Changmin’s lap, his hands dig into the hunter’s arms as he slumps over in pain.

‘What are you doing?!’ Changmin asks, alarmed.

‘You have delayed his growth long enough,’ Jaejoong accuses, ‘His pain is your fault, you shall share it and the weaker of you will die for it.’

Another tall figure of a vampire brushes a hand over his eyes and it feels as if a light has been switched on, everything is illuminated and then sharp, sharp pain overwhelms him. It seems to threaten to burst and rupture beneath his shoulders, his spine splintering, broken bone digging into flesh and his head pounds. If it is a glimpse of all Yunho has been feeling, it is too much, Changmin thinks, his world fading to black as his body is lanced with agony.


	2. Baby, Let's Fly (Part 2)

When he comes to, Changmin is alone in room with little natural light and a throbbing headache. He tries to rationalise and assess the situation, taking in new wounds that trail deeply into the muscles of his upper arms and the pain that still crawls up his spine, spreading like poison into his shoulders. There’s an incredibly heavy metal door locking him in and his fingertips begin to bleed as his nails peel back when he tries to pull the bolts from the hinges. Little else is in the room besides a bucket and the shredded remains of his jacket, certainly nothing to use in defence.

Changmin’s more than a little concerned about the circumstances he’s in, trying to quell the rising panic that grasps at his throat. The vampires have left him alive, for a purpose he cannot fathom beyond torture. It’s not an appealing prospect. He’s not sure how long he’s been unconscious, his whole body aches as though he’s slept on the stone floor for days but he’s not sure how long can he last without nourishment and Changmin can’t help but wonder if the vampires intend to leave him to starve. It would be fitting retribution for the crimes they believe he’s committed against Yunho. Changmin thinks if that’s the worst they have planned for their revenge, he may have gotten off lucky.

Footsteps sound outside his cell and Changmin shifts slightly, weighing up his options. He could stand and fight, push his chances of being finished quickly or attempt to run with very little hope of escape if he is being kept within a nest of vampires. He chooses to feign sleep- there is nowhere to hide, nothing to defend himself with and his strength is sapping. A part of him pushes aside pride and prays that they’ll take mercy if he plays along with their games.

A sharp kick lands in his stomach and Changmin is almost sick, curling inwards, spluttering.

‘Did you really think we wouldn’t know you weren’t sleeping?’ A voice he recognises as the vampire, Yoochun spits. 

Changmin manages a weak glare, taking note of the number and positions of the three men in the room. He’s disheartened to see the door firmly closed once more. He pulls himself into a sitting position, his legs shake and his mouth is too dry for him to bother with words. The door bursts open suddenly and Changmin is bowled over, head slamming painfully on the floor, his lap full of a very familiar vampire. 

‘Changmin!’ Yunho smiles down at him, fangs pressing into his plump lower lip as he grins. 

Another man runs into the room, ‘Sorry! He got away,’ he apologises.

‘Incompetent fool,’ Yoochun turns on the man, scathing.

‘I think our puppy can sense the hunter,’ The cool voice of Jaejoong says, curiosity palpable.

‘He runs fast,’ The other vampire justifies, ‘And he’s been restless since yesterday. Not one of us could keep him distracted.’

Jaejoong merely nods and watches as Yunho nips at Changmin’s jaw like an affectionate pet, ‘We would have killed you, but it seems our littlest one has grown attached to you. He almost ripped you apart when we tried to pull him off you.’ 

Changmin looks at the grazes deep in his upper arms and recognises them to be the work of the fledgling’s nails, ‘What would you have me do?’

‘Nothing, we’re a little curious to see if he drains you, his lust for you seems insatiable,’ Fury flickers behind Jaejoong’s cold eyes and Changmin knows that the vampire is incensed at the transferred affection.

‘Yunho, you may kill the hunter however you’d like,’ Yoochun urges, smiling encouragingly at the wide-eyed baby straddling Changmin’s chest.

‘Don’t want to,’ Yunho pouts petulantly, shuffling down Changmin’s body to grind their hips together.

Before Changmin can let out a moan, Yunho’s being ripped off him and tossed aside like a rag doll by Jaejoong. Yunho whimpers when he lands painfully on his arm, his shoulder jarring, but is quick to scamper to all fours, bounding back over to Changmin and growling at any vampire who approaches.

‘He’s been bonded, I don’t understand,’ A tall, broad vampire whispers.

‘Perhaps he just likes to play with his food, Shiwon,’ The thin vampire responsible for minding the childe theorises. ‘Like Donghae does.’

‘Donghae doesn’t want to mate with disgusting hunters, Heechul,’ Yoochun spits.

‘Well you’re so full of suggestions, aren’t you?’ The vampire named Heechul shoots back, before striding from the room.

‘Shiwon, tell the others to bring back a couple of live humans tonight,’ Jaejoong orders, ‘Take Taemin with you, we’ll see if any of them spike the baby’s interest. Yoochun, you can take Yunho now, I’d like to observe the hunter alone.’

Yoochun somehow manages to overpower a struggling Yunho with the help of Shiwon. It’s a credit to his strength and age that the slight vampire can restrain the baby, suffering a few nasty bites and scratches along the way. Changmin can see the feral glint in Yunho’s eyes, an aggression born from an emotion he can’t quite name. He’s dragged from the room and Changmin notices the absence of warmth when he leaves. He feels relieved that the vampire appears to be healthy once more.

The relief is short-lived as Jaejoong closes in on him, ‘How much do you understand of our ways, hunter?’

Changmin coughs lightly, ‘Enough to kill.’

The vampire scowls, ‘Death is always easy, breathing life into a being is true power.’

Changmin furrows his brows in confusion as Jaejoong continues, ‘You know nothing of a vampire’s life source?’

‘Blood?’ Changmin hazards a guess.

Jaejoong scoffs, ‘Blood of kin, rarely human for the first decade- it’s not strong enough to bond with, to nurture. It ruins the purity of the vampire. You almost destroyed him.’

Changmin feels a wave of guilt rush over him, ‘I didn’t mean to,’ he says quietly, ‘When I found him he was suffering, there was no one beside him.’

‘An oversight on our behalf, truthfully those you annihilated were of no great loss, but you can imagine our grief to feel our child’s blood still calling to us, screaming in pain,’ Jaejoong’s eyes turned cold, boring into Changmin. ‘I remember enough to know that the abduction of an infant is a heinous crime amongst humans too. I can only be thankful you did not mate with Yunho, I do not know how disastrous that would have been for his growth and it is that small fact that has kept you alive so far.’

Changmin swallows a lump in his throat as he remembers the fledgling’s tongue working over his erection and lowers his eyes. Just what exactly conformed to the vampires’ ideas of mating? Changmin almost snorts as he contemplates vampires using the same childish human rules of measuring conquests in bases. From what he could gather, it seemed that a fledgling’s DNA and development were created entirely from other vampires’ blood and ritualistic bonding through sex. 

The vampire was suddenly less than a few inches from Changmin’s face, ‘I have already mated with the pup, so tell me hunter, why is he so fixated on you?’

It took all his restraint not to flinch; it was as if the air around them froze with every word Jaejoong spoke.

‘Maybe he prefers a real man,’ Changmin’s smirk is short-lived as Jaejoong viciously kicks him in the ribs and he slides further on the cold ground, panting harshly.

‘I do not think that is the case,’ Jaejoong paced the room, turning to smirk at Changmin. ‘He was thoroughly satiated until you woke.’

Changmin is surprised by the anger that boils in his veins at the thought of anyone else touching Yunho. He has no time to retaliate however, as the vampire strides from the room, bolting the impenetrable door behind him.

He’s not sure how many days pass, he sleeps when the discomfort of hunger, dehydration or cold don’t keep him awake. His lips are dry and cracked, he can barely summon the energy to shift into a more comfortable position, let alone stand to relieve himself. He’s aware enough of the smell, stale sweat and urine surrounding him, the lack of fresh air stifling. There are almost no sounds beyond the door and his hands ache and throb with futile attempts to escape. Changmin knows he cannot cope with the confinement for much longer and begins to fashion himself a rough noose from his clothes only to find there is nothing in the room for him to hang himself off. He’s always had a strong survivor’s mentality but the lack of control in his own death is a breaking point. 

He cries. Changmin thinks it’s remarkable with so little hydration left in his body he can produce tears. He screams internally, praying for swift death or miraculous freedom- he’s never sure which when suddenly Yunho is pulling at his wrists, licking at the tears rolling down his cheeks. A glance tells him that the door is open by a few inches but Changmin’s not sure he has the strength to move. Yunho’s tongue traces the seam of his lips, licking moisture into the dry, torn skin. He opens his mouth to the assault only to have his mouth fill with thick, coppery blood. Yunho’s tongue pushes the liquid down his throat until he swallows. Changmin has the vague realisation that the vampire is trying to feed him, just like Changmin had let the fledgling take his blood but he’s bordering unconscious when Yunho pulls back.

‘Changmin!’ Yunho whispers and Changmin manages to drag his eyelids open to look at the vampire.

‘Baby,’ Changmin croaks out and Yunho looks at him excitedly. 

‘Changmin! It doesn’t hurt anymore,’ Yunho smiles like a child, pure and oblivious.

‘What doesn’t hurt?’ Changmin asks, confused. He still feels like everything hurts.

‘Look!’ Yunho pulls him upright to lean against the wall and wiggles into his lap. He still for a moment, concentrating and then there’s the sound of skin piercing and a ruffling leather sound, black wings filling the room.

Changmin stares in amazement at the great wings growing from Yunho’s back, reaching a hand out to touch the appendages. The texture of the skin is like the softest leather, pulled taut in some places like the skin of a drum and it smells much the same; earthy and little bit of Yunho. They’re barely contained in the room, Yunho curling them in so that they don’t clash against the rough stone. The wings are clearly built for flight, large enough to support a human, the skin thin enough to remain light and aerodynamic and Changmin’s reminded of an overgrown bat. He’s never heard of vampires having wings before and it’s just another thing in the long list he’ll never understand about Yunho. He can’t help but feel responsible for the pain Yunho undoubtedly suffered with the great wings trying to make their way to the surface under his skin.

‘Yoochun gave them to me,’ Yunho smiles, fluttering them lightly as Changmin runs a hand over the thick bone and cartilage.

‘He gave them- His blood?’ Changmin wonders how much is hereditary. 

‘Mm,’ Yunho nods, ‘He promised to teach me but I’m not good yet.’

The man in his lap, though more coherent is still clearly stuck in the mindset of a child. Changmin wraps arms around Yunho’s waist as the vampire writhes a little in discomfort, withdrawing the wings back into his body.

‘What else?’ Changmin asks.

‘Jaejoongie says I’ll have his reflexes and Heechul said something I didn’t understand,’ Yunho’s face furrowed cutely in confusion and Changmin smiles.

‘They’re very pretty,’ Changmin ruffles the vampire’s hair, ‘I’m glad they don’t hurt you anymore.’ He exhales, feeling the last of his strength sapping and Yunho cuddles against him, surprisingly warm.

They fall asleep like that, losing all sense of time until Yunho is dragged away by a furious Yoochun, socking Changmin in the jaw for good measure. It doesn’t stop Yunho from sneaking in regularly, feeding him little amounts of blood. Changmin always gags and nears vomiting but it does seem to sustain him a little. He can feel his muscle tissue wasting away so it’s to some relief when Jaejoong appears before him again.

‘It won’t do to have you die it seems,’ Jaejoong circles the hunter’s limp form, kicking lightly at his legs.

Changmin would groan if he had the energy to, he’s praying for a merciful death in his mind. The broad vampire he remembers to be Shiwon tugs at his arms, another at his feet, lifting him and carrying him from the room. He closes his eyes to the harsh light after what feels like years of near darkness, his lucidity slipping as he hears Jaejoong criticise his smell. 

He’s bathed in a heated spa, large enough to fill the decadent room, hands brushing over his skin roughly as he’s scrubbed and anointed with oils. A stony vampire feeds him dry bread and a little water until he vomits, then forces him to eat again. It’s a form of torture Changmin can't quite fathom, a cruel revival before his undoubted renewed suffering and the hunter thinks it must be truly unique to the vindictive clan of vampires. They proceed for days until he is able to maintain consciousness and keep food down. Another vampire treats his wounds, the grazes that bordered on septic healing perfectly. At night he is kept chained to a large, soft bed and allowed to sleep on the finest sheets.

As soon as Changmin has energy to think, he begins to devise a means of escape. He is beginning to formulate such a plan when Jaejoong enters the room, a bemused smirk on his effeminate face. The vampire Yoochun stands behind him, not nearly as amused, scowling angrily as the cold, stoic vampire who fed him enters the room, Yunho wrapped around him, naked and seemingly frotting against the tall man. 

‘Seunghyun, you can place him on the bed,’ Jaejoong directs, watching Yunho drop on the bed, the fledgling letting out a whine.

Jaejoong approaches the baby, running a hand over a sharp cheekbone, graceful neck and strong shoulders to rest his hand over Yunho’s chest, right where his heart should be. Changmin pulls himself up on the bed, his restraints rattling and attracting Yunho’s attention. Jaejoong scowls as Yunho begins to crawl towards Changmin and yanks the fledgling back by his ankles, gripping Yunho’s jaw to face him.

‘We brought you a little pet, Yunho,’ Jaejoong smiles kindly but Changmin glimpses something darker, more powerful flashing behind his eyes. ‘You can play with him all you like for this evening.’

Yunho nods, as though in a daze and Changmin realises the older vampire is manipulating the fledgling’s mind.

‘You know what to do,’ Jaejoong coos and Yunho turns, crawling over Changmin with the gaze of a predator.

Changmin panics, throwing a wild look at Jaejoong, ‘Don’t,’ he pleads as Yunho straddles his torso. ‘Yunho,’ Changmin says and it seems as though the vampire’s eyes clear from their daze.

‘I’m sorry, Changmin,’ Yunho apologises earnestly before letting his eyes bore into Changmin’s.

Changmin feels his body go slack against the mattress before arousal is pulled like wildfire through his body, causing him to buck wildly against the mattress, trying not to scream as he feels an orgasm being nearly ripped out of him. It’s excruciatingly painful, tinged with too little delicacy to be pleasurable.

‘Too much,’ Jaejoong advises, hand resting on Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho tries again and this time Changmin is left pulsing, throbbing against the thin material of the rough cotton sleep pants he’s been provided. He struggles to pull in air through his nose as his toes curl, hands thrashing against his binds as desire boils thick in his veins. He lets out a moan that’s more of a desperate shout and Yunho giggles above him. He’s released from his chains by Jaejoong but finds himself willed to the bed, unable to move.

‘We found out that you shared a little more than just blood with our childe, hunter,’ Yoochun says, calm with what Changmin can only guess to be soon released rage. ‘That was foolish.’

‘You seem to have disrupted our pup’s bond to his clan,’ Jaejoong adds, ‘we select our kin very carefully, hunter. We are not pleased to lose one to a human, particularly a demon killer, however it seems he requires a bond to you before he… progresses.’

Changmin isn’t sure whether his jaw drops because of Jaejoong’s words or because Yunho chooses that exact moment to grind viciously against him, ‘You would have me…?’

‘Only for the benefit of the clan and our pup, do not think we would let you lay hands on him otherwise,’ Yoochun spits.

Changmin hisses as Yunho tears the pants from his body, nails trailing over his abdomen. ‘You want to watch? See how it’s done?’ Changmin taunts, unable to resist stirring the vampire up, false bravado whilst he’s willing his arms to move.

Yoochun advances, hand outstretched to undoubtedly rip his throat out when Yunho growls in his defence. It’s a small slip in Yunho’s control for a moment but Changmin uses it to grip Yunho’s hips, preparing to flip them over but Yunho is quick to notice the touch and beams down at him, rocking his hips. It’s hard to fathom just why the fledgling wants him so much when there are so many others keen to satisfy him but Changmin finds it endearing how the vampire seems to appreciate his caress. Changmin thinks his arms are free until his hand creeps toward Yunho’s ass of its own accord. He tries to clear his head and control his limbs but there’s a tight haze over his responses, Jaejoong’s voice permeating his thoughts.

He’s conscious of his hand groping the flesh of Yunho’s backside, his fingers prodding against the entrance. A part of him wants Yunho so much he isn’t so sure it’s Jaejoong who forces his digits inside, stretching the fledgling open. Another slick finger pushes in beside him and he realises it’s Yoochun, aiding the process by lubricating Yunho’s tight hole. Yunho writhes on top of him, rutting against him and his free hand comes down hard on the vampire’s ass, a reprimand to hold still. Yunho merely whines, sinking back on their collective fingers.

If Changmin feels unbearably hard, he thinks Yunho must feel far more desperate for release. The vampire’s erection is swollen and pulsing red, leaking at the tip as it makes a proud arc towards his lower belly. Yunho claws at his chest, letting out animalistic yips as he and Yoochun withdraw. Yunho immediately scrambles back at the loss, lifting Changmin’s thick length and easing it in. It takes a lot of shifting and Changmin’s sure there is a little blood before he’s fully sheathed inside Yunho. He inwardly curses the clenching heat around him when Yunho rolls his hips, thighs working to lift him up and seat himself back on Changmin’s cock.

The other vampires crowd in on them, a thick haze of heat forming around the copulating couple and Changmin thinks he hears them chanting in a language he doesn’t know. Yunho pays no attention to the company of his sires, riding Changmin with increasing vigour. Changmin likes to be in control, gets off on it, but he can’t deny that Yunho feels good around him, dizzyingly tight and hot. He’s sure the air ripples with the heat radiating off them, it makes it easier to ignore the audience, if only he could lose their grip on his mind too.

‘Yunho,’ Changmin beckons the vampire closer, kissing the fledgling in a messy clash of teeth and tongues.

‘Let me fuck you,’ He whispers in Yunho’s ear, watching as the man’s pupils spark and ignite with lust.

‘Changmin,’ Yunho breathes against his mouth, a lost desperation in the action as the vampire continues to rock his hips frenetically. ‘Changmin, please.’

There’s a weight lifted from his muscles and as Yunho slumps forward he has the mind to catch him. Changmin pulls out to push Yunho down on the mattress, before lining up and shoving back in. He finds balance in his knees, one arm beneath Yunho’s lower back for just the right angle and the other gripping the vampire behind his thigh, spreading the fledgling apart as he drives deeper. Yunho takes all he has to offer and begs for more, clenching around him. Changmin shifts his weight against Yunho, his thrusts small but strong, pushing deep at the limitations of Yunho’s body. 

Changmin’s weakened muscles shake with the exertion after weeks of disuse and he slows his movements, letting his tongue work along Yunho’s throat. The vampire however has no patience for Changmin’s pace and throws the hunter off balance, rolling them off the bed where they land with a hard thump. Changmin sits up when Yunho climbs into his lap again, hands on his cock before the fledgling aligns himself, descending until he can press no closer to Changmin’s body. Changmin feels like he can hear Yunho screaming, begging for release, for an end inside his head and pulls the vampire in, hands kneading the flesh of Yunho’s ass as the man continues to ride him. Yunho’s eyes meet his and he can feel Yunho pulling at his will, trailing the blood through his heart to run through his veins until it pulses uncomfortably in his cock. Changmin feels himself release slightly inside Yunho, can sense the vampire’s satisfaction at the sensation, the increased actions urging them closer to completion. 

The vampire finally does scream out loud, catching in his throat and echoing outwards like a sob, his body wracked with violent spasms as he bursts, his cum mixing hotly with the sweat that rolls down Changmin’s abdomen. The hunter seems to share the pleasure of Yunho’s climax, his own release becoming more demanding by the second and then he feels the vampire’s pain as the great, leathery wings rip from his shoulders, filling the room as they fan outwards. The weight of the wings threatens to topple Yunho so Changmin holds him tightly against him, arms around the vampire’s waist as his hips buck upwards, still chasing their ecstasy. 

Yunho mewls in his ear, strength fading quickly as he rides the aftershock of his orgasm. When Changmin feels familiar fangs sink into the spot behind his ear and nails scratching at his shoulders he explodes, spilling heavily inside Yunho’s satiated body, leaving the vampire with a bite mark of his own. He collapses back on the floor, thankful for the cold marble beneath his feverish skin, Yunho’s weight snugly on top of him. He barely pays attention as the other vampire’s come into vision, stepping carefully around the immense wings covering their bodies. They reattach the chains to his wrists and neck but Changmin is already fading into unconsciousness. 

Days pass while Changmin lays naked, chained, sticky with sweat and dried cum. He’s a little restless, hungry and wonders when the vampires will return and finish him now that they are done. Soon enough he hears the door open and braces himself, wishing silently he had something to cover his exposed lower half. A weight rests to the side of his hip and he raises his head to meet the soft, brown eyes of Yunho who sits with a bowl in his lap. Cool water trickles over his thighs as Yunho wrings out a cloth, running it over his skin and rinsing it clean before beginning his ministrations again. Changmin’s not sure what to say, so he just lies as still as he can, allowing the vampire to bathe his tired body.

Eventually, Yunho breaks the silence, ‘I’m sorry you were brought into this.’

Changmin shifts in surprise, easing himself into the most upright position he can manage to look at Yunho. There’s a calm in the vampire’s eyes he’s never seen before and he can only justify it as the ‘progress’ Jaejoong was referring to.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Changmin soothes.

‘I-I wasn’t in control of myself, if I was I’d never have…and they would have left you alone,’ Yunho says.

Changmin’s a little hurt to hear Yunho telling him loud and clear that he wouldn’t be attracted to him in any other circumstances but he can’t pretend it’s a surprise, ‘No one made me take you from that nest, Yunho. I didn’t intend to hurt you, regardless of what they think.

Yunho’s eyes are wide with shock, searching for answers within Changmin he’s not sure either of them wants to find. The vampire could easily delve into his thoughts, manipulate the words he wants to hear but he doesn’t, instead he holds Changmin’s hand, thumb brushing over the knuckles.

‘I know- you didn’t hurt me- even a few days ago,’ Yunho’s cheeks colour, ‘it didn’t hurt, not nearly as much as it could have.’

Changmin wants to run his hands over Yunho’s tense shoulders, press his forehead against the vampire’s and breathe in Yunho’s earthy scent but he can’t. He had felt their night together had been fairly rushed and rough, but if that was gentle to Yunho, just how much had the vampire been through? Changmin places a kiss to the hand holding his own, he wants to soothe and heal but he’s not sure if it’s what Yunho wants.

Eventually, Yunho places the bowl of water aside, helps dress him in light cotton pants and lies down beside Changmin. He’s hesitant, like he’s unsure if Changmin will welcome his touch, but pulls the blanket over both of them and curls in all the same. The hunter wraps his arm around the demon as tightly as he can within his restraints, pressing a kiss against the soft, brown hair before closing his eyes to sleep.

Thunder reverberates loudly throughout the manor, shaking at the windows, lightning flashing behind the curtains, the sky illuminated before receding into pitch black. Changmin shifts on his bed, the sheets no longer comfortable after prolonged captivity. He’s still weak, but his muscles ache with disuse, begging him to stretch, to run. He exercises what he can within his bonds, but they don’t run long enough to allow him to stand. The storm raging outside seems to make it worse and he longs to pace like a caged tiger, a strange kind of anticipation building inside him.

Yunho still lies on the bed next to him, neither awake nor fully asleep- merely resting, his mind elsewhere as he pays no attention to the loud cracks of lighting and rolling thunder. The door bursts open, splintering slightly from the force as several vampires enter the room, lead by Jaejoong. The lightning casts a sinister shadow on Jaejoong’s features, his effeminate beauty twisted into a dark snarl of a smile. The lights flicker in their sockets, the power unsteady in the storm, before they right themselves and Changmin can finally see the vampires surrounding their bed. Yunho rouses from his half-sleep, suspicious as he moves in front of Changmin instinctively. 

‘Come here, Yunho,’ Yoochun croons and Changmin knows there is a kind of magic lacing his deep, husky voice. A talent that renders all his arguments persuasive and Yunho is defenceless to it, crawling toward Yoochun on the bed.

Yunho cannot tear his eyes away from Yoochun’s, mesmerized by the visions he finds reflected in the vampire’s black irises. They promise him pleasure beyond everything he has experienced, of the warmth and smell of fresh blood, flowing over his hands, in his mouth and he is unable to resist. When Jaejoong grasps his chin and turns him to face him, he sees the assurance of family, of loyalty, kinship, a place of belonging and acceptance. There are cold hands to hold him firmly, to lead, to give and take and caress his heated skin and whilst they lack the warmth of the human, they offer so much more than the mortal coil.

Changmin barely refrains from flinching when Yunho turns to face him. There’s something obviously wrong with the vampire, a murderous madness in his expression that Changmin’s never seen before- even when Yunho was attacking him after being deprived of blood for days. It dawns on Changmin that this is the end. He’s no longer necessary to the clan or to Yunho and possessed or not, Yunho would probably kill him sooner or later- it’s instinctual to his being. 

He holds himself still as Yunho hands land on his shoulders, climbing into his lap. He offers no smile to Changmin but lets his lips linger over the skin of his neck, the hunter letting his head roll to the side, exposing his jugular. Changmin sends a little prayer to a god he doesn’t believe in. He prays for forgiveness for falling for a creature born of destruction, he pleads for a lighter heart free of illogical emotions and implores any god for a quick death. He’s certain at least that he’s content to die by Yunho’s hand: he cares not for being saved. 

Yunho’s mouth brushes over a pulse, slow and teasing; like a seduction towards death, his hands run over Changmin’s back, holding him close. Yunho’s strangely gentle, perhaps because he knows Changmin is completely malleable in his hands and he bites softly at the lobe of his ear. There’s a whisper Changmin can’t quite decipher and then Yunho leans back, using the hunter for balance as he stretches, back arching. Yunho looks at the vampires surrounding the bed upside down, a slow smile stretching his handsome features.

‘The hunters are here,’ Yunho says coyly. 

‘I think you’re procrastinating, childe,’ Jaejoong scoffs, ‘We’re well hidden here, no humans could seek us out.’

Yoochun almost steps forward but for Jaejoong’s calming hand gripping his forearm, ‘Finish him,’ he hisses.

The other vampires seem to nod their acquiescent opinion, the air thick with their will. Yunho simply smiles a devil’s grin before arching back up until he’s level with Changmin. He kisses Changmin with a fierce passion and Changmin responds because he cannot deny that he was longing for it. It’s chaste for the most part, though it feels as if Yunho is trying to mould the soft flesh of their lips together as close as possible, his chest pressed tightly against Changmin’s as he kisses like he wants to extract something, a deeper emotion that Changmin isn’t sure he hasn’t already given. He pulls back and Changmin is breathless, his eyes flutter to Yunho’s lips, the perfectly formed plump lower lip is a flushed pink and Changmin wants to kiss him again. Yunho leans in to nuzzle his neck again, lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he whispers so quietly the hunter is sure not even the vampire’s sensitive ears can hear.

‘They’re here,’ Yunho breathes against his skin, ‘You have to go with them.’

Confusion clouds Changmin’s mind, he’s not sure what Yunho’s talking about, he thinks it must be death but even as he braces himself, no teeth pierce his flesh. There’s another roll of thunder, a silent flash of lightning illuminating the room and then the window shatters as a body set aflame crashes into the room. As the vampires move to attend their fallen comrade, a barrel covered in pitch and burning is thrown into the room, knocking three men down. Flames spread out across the carpet, blazing their own path as the curtains catch. The barrel smokes badly, obscuring even the sharpest of the vampire’s vision and Changmin’s eyes water as he feels his bonds snap and he’s quickly tugged through the haze, out the door and down a hallway. 

When his eyes recover, Changmin can see Yunho, running ahead of him and taking firm hold of his hand. He’s glad for Yunho’s momentum, as he’s sure without it his weak legs would collapse from the effort of running. They pass through another room, into another passageway and Changmin can hear the vampires gaining on them. They hurtle through one more door, into a grand room where they find Junsu and a motley collection of demon hunters Changmin once knew. They’re heavily armed and a steadily burning line of fire blocks all but one exit. 

Junsu claps him briefly on the shoulder, ‘Run,’ he says.

‘What about you?’ Changmin wheezes, his chest tight with the strain of running.

‘We’ll fight them just long enough to make some damage,’ Junsu is terse, eyes trained on the doorway the vampires will burst through in any moment. ‘We’ll get out if we can, the smoke should disguise our scent for the most part.’

Changmin nods and pats Junsu on the back in a gesture of what he hopes passes as gratitude. He knows that for many hunters, this situation is the ultimate battle. A cause they’re willing to die for. He’s not sure that he wants to be the instigator of the potential carnage but he doesn’t have time to waste if he wants to make the most of their sacrifice. He takes Yunho’s hand again, letting the vampire guide him, propelling him outwards, into the cool night air. The rain is heavy and cold on Changmin’s bare chest but he has no time to worry about petty details of discomfort. There is forest surrounding the manor as far as he can see. There is no sign of the familiar skyscrapers in the distance, no obvious paths or roads. Changmin would think their location to be inaccessible if he didn’t know Junsu and the hunters had somehow penetrated the fortress of forestation. 

He almost panics as their chances of escape seem to shrink before them. There is no easy escape and far too many miles for his weakened body to run before they even reach the cover of the trees. Yunho however, seems calm as he turns to face Jaejoong as the vampire makes his way toward them. Fire overwhelms the second floor of the mansion and even the vampire’s shirt appears to have burnt, his chest pink where the material has burned away and melded with his skin. The blaze provides an eerie silhouette to Jaejoong’s form, making the vampire’s relatively short stature appear taller and his shoulders broader.

‘You would leave us, childe?’ Jaejoong sneers, rage contorting his features, ‘And for a human?’

‘Yes,’ Yunho takes a step in front of Changmin, squaring his shoulders. ‘Please let us go,’ Yunho implores the vampire.

‘You cannot leave the clan,’ Jaejoong yells, ‘You belong with us!’

Yunho locks eyes with Jaejoong, the sadness of remorse in his gaze as the vampire tries to wield control on Yunho’s mind. Yunho simply turns, taking quick strides towards the hunter and Changmin begins to run in earnest- it’s not of his own will but Yunho’s bidding, yet he’s strangely at ease and trusts in Yunho’s guidance. He hears the sound of Yunho’s great leathery wings erupting from beneath skin, hears them beat against the wind and feels the gush of air and rain against his back. Yunho’s arms grasp him beneath the arms and he’s plucked from the ground, into the air. The vampire sways with the additional weight, his wing grazing none too gently against the grass and Changmin fears the fledgling will crash when Yunho straightens, his beat steady as he rises higher in the night sky. 

Jaejoong shrieks below them but he’s blessed with no wings of his own to pursue them. Other vampires and hunters spill into the yard, engaged in various forms of combat. They pay little attention to Yunho and Changmin, too busy concentrating on what could be their final moments. Yunho dips and Changmin worries the newly sired vampire is still too weak and inexperienced to fly properly but Yunho makes a swift, graceful curb, yanking Junsu up by the collar before righting himself and heading straight towards the forest. Junsu struggles for a moment and Yunho tosses him up into the air, an arm quickly wrapping around Junsu’s chest in a firmer hold.

‘What the fuck?’ Junsu swears, watching his feet dangle below and turning to see Yunho’s face before he calms.

Changmin does not feel much better about the situation. Yunho barely has a grip under his arm and his nails dig into his chest in an attempt to keep an iron grip. The rain beats against them and Yunho wisely decides to fly in favour of the wind. They seem to travel for miles and the forest below dissipates to sand and then an ocean, spanning outwards endlessly. Changmin fears Yunho will tire over the sea and they will tumble and drown but the vampire persists until lights sparkle in the distance, the promise of civilisation and land.

‘Where can we land?’ Changmin asks, trying to make sense of the tiny dots below them. The altitude is beginning to go to his head.

They sweep over farmland, barns and fields. Yunho hovers over a particularly isolated house amongst the crops, ‘That one is empty.’

Neither Junsu nor Changmin are quite prepared for Yunho’s sudden descent and Changmin slides dangerously in Yunho’s hold. The vampire attempts to pull up but the weight is too much and they’re propelled towards the ground. Changmin closes his eyes and braces for the impact but Yunho turns, landing roughly on his wings as he wraps them around Changmin and Junsu, taking the brunt of the landing. They slide and scrape across ground for several terrifying moments before they skid to a stop, Yunho’s wings unfurling, his arms lying limply by his side. 

Changmin is quick to his feet, pulling Junsu up and together they sit Yunho up, wings no longer crushed beneath them. Yunho tries to shift them and whimpers and Changmin can see bone protruding awkwardly through the flesh near his shoulders. He does the only thing he can think to do and offers his neck to Yunho, holding the vampire by the hair in place until he feels fangs pierce his skin. Changmin feels the blood drain slowly from his body as Yunho takes small, steady gulps no doubt exhausted and in immense pain. The vampire’s cries are muffled into his throat as Junsu pushes bones back into place, the great wings curling to surround Changmin in a dark cocoon. 

Yunho pulls back when Changmin is close to losing consciousness and lays Changmin gently on the grass. Changmin is surprised as Junsu offers his own blood too, even more when Yunho turns towards the smaller man and bites into his wrist. Changmin feels jealousy burn through the blood remaining in his veins but calms as he watches the skin of Yunho’s wings mend, the appendages expanding as the bones knit and realign. The vampire drinks far less from Junsu than he had taken from Changmin, withdrawing his healed wings back into his body before he picks Changmin’s limp body off the ground and stands, carrying them into the small cottage. He lays Changmin on a bed with blue embroidery and the hunter is vaguely aware of the vampire lying beside him as he drifts into slumber.

He awakes a few hours later to find that the rain has ceased falling. Yunho rests peacefully next to him; body curled his direction like a sunflower following the sun. Changmin slips out of the room, locating the bathroom and splashing water on his face, pleased to find the house has running water. He’s incredibly hungry and follows a distant memory of the fields near the house as he swings the front door open. The ground is still wet beneath his bare feet but the air is not too chilly and fruit still hangs a little overripe on the trees. He bites into a plum, enjoying the sweet taste and juice flowing into his mouth when he hears Junsu join him.

‘Are you alright?’ Junsu asks softly.

‘Mm,’ Changmin hums noncommittally, ‘Should we expect a siege?’  
Junsu opens his mouth to answer when a voice from above interrupts them, ‘I think the smoke and rain were enough for now,’ Yunho sits in the highest branches of the tree.

The vampire jumps and lands swiftly on the ground beside them, lowering his arms so that fruit sit at their feet in offering. 

‘What about your blood connection?’ Changmin worries.

‘I have a lot of your blood running in me now,’ Yunho smiles, ‘I think it will outweigh the strength of their connection, as long as I’m not in any great pain.’

Changmin nods, not entirely reassured as Junsu gathers the plums and heads inside the house, ‘How did the hunters know where to find us?’ 

Yunho looks a little bit shy as he runs a hand through his hair, ‘I sort of have the ability to influence dreams, plant visions in people’s minds- and I used that to tell Junsu.’ 

‘Why did you leave them?’ he can’t resist asking.

‘I don’t like having my mind controlled for one thing, I’m obedient by nature but I prefer it to be my decision… and we shared blood, you know?’ Yunho moves in closer to Changmin, ‘for vampires that provides us with a glimpse into a person’s soul. I’m not entirely bound to you, not in the normal way, but I saw something I want.’

Changmin must have frowned because Yunho continues, ‘I looked into your soul, felt all of your emotions, shared your experiences, knowledge- your senses and I was there. You want me, not as an addition to your clan, but just me and only me.’ Changmin thinks it’s unusual that Yunho blushes even though it’s Changmin’s emotions he’s describing, ‘And I want you- instinctually and… by choice.’

Yunho’s eyes shine in earnest as he gazes at Changmin and the hunter can only pull him closer, arms wrapping around the vampire’s shoulders. Changmin should have recognised a long time ago that his feelings for Yunho transcended simple affection. There’s an unspoken trust, loyalty and love binding their blood together. Changmin kisses Yunho with all the passion and lust he’s held back since the fledgling came into his care, bruising their lips together. They move together with ease, naturally in sync with each other’s movements, Yunho’s hand on Changmin’s neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss and Changmin’s arms wrap around Yunho’s waist, crashing their hips together. They kiss for what seems like an eternity and Changmin is panting for air, their bodies close enough together for him to know both of them have throbbing erections.

‘You know, I don’t think we properly explored this ‘bonding through sex’ thing enough,’ Changmin smiles against Yunho’s cheek.

Yunho grins back and jumps, hitching his legs around Changmin’s waist and grinding as Changmin carries them into the house. Junsu looks mildly horrified to see them, shouting, ‘Yah! I have to live here too, do that elsewhere!’

‘Then get out and find your own demon, hunter,’ Changmin smirks, carrying Yunho into the bedroom and making certain the next few hours Yunho has reason to be especially loud.


End file.
